


Summers

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's relationships with the three Summers women</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: early BtVS season 6  
> Written for Spring 2010 seasonal_spuffy  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> Author's Note: For all the ways Spike loves the Summers women, I lift my glass to the bloody awful poet.

The smell of cocoa brings her back to him;  
autumnal woman, all her harvests grown,  
who watched unflinching while he bared his heart,  
befriended him as if he were a man.

How can the dead coax winter from the grave  
she earned, cold hands melt ice, mouth without breath  
breathe life into the Slayer slain? What gift  
can warm enough to compensate for rest?

So strange, to be entrusted with this life;  
spring lamb he would have eaten not long since,  
unlikely shepherd. Childless. Worth the fight,  
to see her morning suffers no eclipse.

For three women he'll surrender all his days  
and find the strength to stand in summer's blaze.


End file.
